


Beard, axes, muddy boots and all.

by Ronile



Series: Muddy Boots Universe [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, female!Gimli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronile/pseuds/Ronile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone assumes Gimli is male, and she likes it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beard, axes, muddy boots and all.

 

Beard, axes, muddy boots and all.

 

The first time she hears it she laughs out loud. “But if there are no dwarf women where do little dwarves come from?” She asks the man.

 

“From holes in the ground.” He replies. Gimli is laughing so hard she only realises when he's gone that she never corrected him.

 

It is a myth that she hears many times during her travels through the villages and towns of men. Even those who are aware of dwarf women are firm in their belief that they cannot number more than a quarter or maybe a third of the population, so seldom are they seen. Gimli tries to work out how it would be possible for any people to survive and grow in number if that were true, clearly these men need better tutors of mathematics.

 

And yet, when the opportunity arises to correct them, she hesitates, because to the eyes of men she appears male, and she prefers it that way. Men have strange beliefs about the work that is proper for each gender, and she fears the reactions of her friends if she were to tell them the truth. Dwarves do not have the strong gender identities of men. Children are barely aware of a difference between male and female until they reach adulthood, and even then many are more interested in their craft than finding a mate. Gimli is one of them, her calling is to be a warrior, and a warrior she will be. If the clothing that such an occupation requires leads the men to assume she is male, then perhaps it is better that way.

 

And that is how she comes to join a fellowship of nine, the only woman in a company of men. It's probably a bit late to tell them the truth now, she thinks, as they cross the bridge out of Rivendell.

 

*

 

She is too old for this, she's sure of it. She made her choice a long time ago, craft over family. She has never desired a husband, but when he is fighting beside her, strong and beautiful and deadly, she knows she cannot be without him. And so she tells him the truth, or at least some of it, and he listens, and he understands. But when the time comes to tell him the secret of her heart, she once again hesitates, because there are some things that cannot be unsaid, and she would rather keep his friendship than lose him forever.

 

*

 

The first time Legolas sees his best friend in a dress he laughs. It is the day of king Elessar's coronation, and the company of dwarves who have come for the ceremony have brought some of Gimli's things from Erebor. Gimli scowls at him and lectures him about dwarven ceremonial clothing, but when he returns later in his own formal wear she laughs so hard at his crown of summer flowers that he feels justified.

 

The stunned looks and gaping mouths of the hobbits are enough to send both Legolas and Gimli into renewed fits of laughter. It takes a few minutes to explain that yes she has always been female, and no, they should not act any differently around her. They all agree, and she hopes it is a promise they can keep, though she fears it is not. Aragorn just smiles and nods and Gimli has a sneaking suspicion that he somehow knew. As she turns away to find her seat she sees him exchange an odd look with Gandalf, but does not dwell on it. Legolas sits beside her.

 

They must look strange together she thinks, Legolas so fair and beautiful, with flowers in his hair, and her with her thick beard and heavy gold jewellery. She can't help but think that he ought to be the one wearing the dress. Mahal must have a sense of humour, she thinks, to bring them together.

 

*

 

After the fourth time Gimli trips over her skirts she gives in and returns to her rooms to change. The party is loud and everyone is too drunk to notice now if she is not as properly turned out as she ought to be. When she is done she decides to take a walk in the gardens to clear her mind of the alcohol and smoke. She is not surprised when she finds Legolas gazing up at the stars, lost in thought.

 

“I see you are back to your proper self.” He says when he sees her.

 

“What do you mean? I was more my proper self today than I have been in a long time.”

 

He looks into her eyes then, and it feels as though he is reading her very soul. “You do not believe that. I have never seen you so uncomfortable as you were today.”

 

She sits on the wall beside him, her heavy boots hanging down where her legs are too short to reach the ground. “It was as though I was trying to say one thing, and everyone heard another.”

 

“You judge our friends too harshly, they will grow used to the idea in time.” _As I did._

 

“Sometimes I think it would be easier if I _were_ male.” She says, and she's not sure if she means it or not.

 

Legolas looks away then and she barely hears his next words. “I am glad you are not.” Her breath catches in her throat, she wants to ask what he means, but cannot find the words. He turns back to her then and says. “You looked beautiful today, but not as beautiful as you look now. I am glad you are female, but I am also glad you are _you,_ beard and axes and muddy boots and all.” And she's not sure who moves first, but she is kissing him, and he is kissing her, and she thinks that if this is what being female means, it might not be so bad.


End file.
